Monkshood
by Ventiwings
Summary: So there're two things that made my life total hell at this point in high school. Yeah, I know that it's utterly melodramatic, but hear me out. No wait, let's change that into three, yeah, that's far more accurate than before. Rin/Miku/Piko triangle


Monkshood

Summary: So there're two things that made my life total hell at this point in high school. Yeah, I know that it's utterly melodramatic, but hear me out. No wait, let's change that into _three_, yeah, that's far more accurate than before.

**Possibly a twoshot.**

**Rin / Miku / Piko triangle.**

**A/N (detailed) below.**

**A/N: I didn't proof read this. My apologies. I will later. Everything written was rushed and not good, but who cares? **

* * *

So there're two things that made my life total hell at this point in high school. Yeah, I know that it's utterly melodramatic, but hear me out. No wait, let's change that into _three_, yeah, that's far more accurate than before.

The first thing that made my rose-colored life total hell is the transfer student, Utatane Piko. A boy my age, in my grade – third year in high school – and as disinterested in the world as it was towards him. He has white hair, though the tips were silvery, and heterochromatic eyes – one green and one blue. His skin is really pale too, so he's probably albino because his snow-white exterior was _definitely _not a give away.

He wore his uniform sloppily with his tie hanging loose, his dress shirt half tucked, and his pants sagging with a half made belt. And somehow, it made several girls develop crushes on him in an instant while making himself rather popular with the guys. His hair was always disheveled too with his bangs covering his eyes whenever he didn't brush it to the side. And when he does, what do we hear?

Girls freaking giggling.

Surely enough, the guy's intelligent. Despite arriving half way into the year, he's been acing all of the tests so far and whenever he was called on, he effortlessly answers the question. He's also musically talented, able to hit both male _and_female pitches with utter ease that makes our choir teacher cry with joy. The only thing that makes me happy about this kid is that he's as androgynous as _hell_and that he can't play sports at all.

When the boys and girls were split up to do Phys. Ed, I found most of the girls stopping what they were doing and watched the basketball game on the other side. Curious, as was everyone else, I discovered the boy's lack of athleticism when he nearly stumbled over while trying to catch a chest pass. It bounced off his hands and rolled off his fingers with him staring at it roll and get picked up by someone else. And when everyone rushed after the person with the ball, Piko stood there, seemingly distraught.

I rolled my eyes, and face-palmed with my right hand while my left one was holding onto the badminton racket. Wow, what an idiot.

Okay, so maybe it sounds like my hate was superficial, but just wait. There's a very good reason as to why he's a bullet point in my high school life being a melodramatic tragedy list.

Before I explain it any further, I'll go to bullet point number two.

* * *

The second reason is that he met Hatsune Miku, my friend in Tokyo University, majoring in liberal arts. She's a teal-haired beauty who used to wear her long hair in adorable twin tails that made her pretty popular around both the girls and boys. At first, anyway, and when she started becoming popular with her singing in choir class and getting scouted at the age of sixteen, she started getting harassed by small groups. A senior there, some girl by the name of Akita Neru, wasn't entirely fond of her and pulled tons of pranks that nearly got Miku to think about dropping out of school to avoid the tension.

But she stuck through in her second year of high school when I moved up the ladder and then we met in the Gardening Club. We became quick friends and for some reason or another, I invited her to walk with us, as in my brother, Len, and I, who was immediately smitten with her. It made me uncomfortable since Len's notorious with being a player when it came to my friends.

He already got together with both Miki and Gumi who both hated his guts afterwards because of how much of a fling their relationships were. So any time the two came over, Len has to hightail it out of the house before their combined hostilities were aimed towards him. I always laughed whenever he rushed out the door, making last minute friends with his pals, and nearly crashing into the upcoming and ever punctual Miki.

"So, Hatsune-senpai-" Miku gave Len the sweetest look and my playboy of a brother grew flustered almost immediately. "-D-Do you want me to hold your bag?" The teal-haired girl gave him a curious look before softening her smile and giggling gently. Anyone could hear the rapid beats of his heart pounding in his chest, with a blush burning on his cheeks. I was seriously impressed that she somehow got my brother to act in such a way.

Then Miku winked at me with an index finger placed in front of her glossy lips. I couldn't help but grin as I folded my hands behind my head and laughed all the way home. She was a devious angel indeed, with the way she was able to win over my devilish brother. He couldn't help but stammer all the way home, telling me to shut up, whilst trying to have a decent conversation with my new friend.

We all got along well after that and both of us were in the shock of our life when Miku knew nearly every video game in our combined collection of JRPG and FPS ones. Apparently she was introduced to video games after getting scouted and working alongside her veteran co-workers. Two, she stated, of them spoke Japanese and they both thought that video games were a great stress reliever when it came to work. Her favorite video game was this fantasy, real time JRPG that Len and I recently got our hands on, so while they played the game, with her as the companion and Len as the protagonist, I watched.

They worked well together, much to my amusement as both of them were professionally handling their gamer rage when it came to narrowly getting pummeled to death by the second boss they came across. Miku was furiously yelling at the screen, demanding another chance while Len was aggravated with their designated cleric for running up to the boss. As the two were screeching their heads off at the AIs on the screen, I laughed my own head off at the priceless entertainment.

Who knew that an angelic singing senpai such as Hatsune Miku could get so _angry_?

Soon after, Len would sprint out of his class during break time to check on Miku, growing closer with the twin-tailed girl just like I did from time to time. Miku became a permanent member of our going home group after clubs, of course. Len grew comfortable around her, comfortable enough to walk a little closer, lessen the distance between their hands, and get into a conversation with her without needing me to initiate.

I was all happy with my brother finally getting over his notorious methods of getting girls to date him, but there was a downside to it. And that downside was the jealous crowd of girls who chased the nearly pending couple down with their glaring eyes. I never bothered paying attention to them due to how pitiful they were, so, I never realized how bad of a position Miku was in. One day, Miku didn't join us for our walk home, and when I asked Len about it, he shrugged.

"I heard she went home early," he mumbled, sullen. The pout on his lips spoke volumes. He must've planned on finally confessing to her after months of flirting and oblivion. I had to give him props, he had never been this serious about a girl before and hell, if these two got married then I'd get a wonderful older sister. I know I'm thinking ahead, but Hatsune Miku is my ideal senpai and older sister.

"That's weird, she seemed fine this morning," I replied back, unsure of why she would get called out of school or walk out of school early for that matter. I'll be sure to send an email later, but she might've been pulled out for a last minute interview? She has been popular with the media lately. "Oh, maybe her agent called her out?"

Len picked his head up, the thought probably registering in his head, and finally nodded.

We went home in bliss.

However, that bliss decreased slowly throughout the next two weeks without our beloved senpai. Len hasn't been able to visit her class, saying that some third year kept telling him to get lost. I haven't much luck either with some other second year telling me that Miku's out every time I asked her. We were both aggravated and at the end of our days, after asking around, we would finally receive emails from her. It gave us some relief, taking the edge off our worries, but those virtual conversations only lasted ten minutes before she had to split. Apparently she's been uy with work, rehearsal, and was assigned a vocal tutor who insisted on working with her immediately when school ended.

One day on the third week, I had to delivery a stack of papers to the second floor staff room. I was mumbling my complaints before passing by a group of girls gossiping. Now, if it were the usual every day sort of gossip, I'd ignore them with the roll of my eyes and the shake of my head, but it was different.

"I can't believe Sukone did that to Hatsune."

"Do you think Hatsune is going to return any time soon?"

"She did, she's just sitting in the infirmary; I feel sorry for her."

"Yeah, she got it really bad this time around."

Got it bad _this_time around? I dropped the papers, all the documents fluttering in the halls and causing mass confusion for my upperclassmen, and marched towards them with pleading eyes. "What happened to Miku-senpai?"

They all paused, giving one another weird looks, wondering why some underclassman was talking to them during their break. A girl with twin drills, who looked like she was younger than _me_, started moving her lips, relaying the recent piece of gossip, and I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

I ran off, leaving the mess of papers in the hall, and slid down the railings of the stairwell, barreling towards the infirmary. I brushed past several students, some yelling at me to slow down, while others looked back in confusion. When I nearly stumbled into a stop, I whipped myself through the door, and found Miku sitting upright on one of the beds talking to the school nurse.

Oh no.

_Oh no._

Finally the two discovered me. Miku smiled softly, warmly, and gave me a friendly wave as per usual. I slowly approached her, and knelt down, staring at her further, my eyes probing for answers.

She had a bandage pressed against her left cheek with gauze wrapped around her right wrist, and a Band-Aid above her right eyebrow. What really shocked me was the messy cut her beautiful teal hair received with her bangs sloppily sliced through and her nearly Rapunzel-long hair hacked by several inches.

"What's your name?" the school nurse questioned with a clipboard in her hand. "You need to sign in before seeing my patient."

"K-Kagamine Rin."

"Keep this short." Her eyes directed themselves to my senpai who merely smiled back with serenity. "She's going to get picked up soon."

I nodded and she left into her small office to make a phone call. The door shut after that, probably to give us privacy since no one else was in the infirmary.

"What happened?" I demanded, worried for the life of me. I have never seen bullying go this far and I haven't seen Miku with all the appendages she has now. Which probably explained why she's been avoiding Len and I for the past two weeks.

Miku thought about it, innocently, before making a quiet laugh, and finally parted her lips. "Just a bad haircut." She proceeded to take some strands of her hair, and twisted them with fascination. "Maybe I should go with the short hair look? It's been years since I've had short hair."

"What happened?"

Then she thought about it again. "I fell down the stairs, um, tripped in the studio, and hit my head when trying to dance on stage," she explained while gesturing to all of her injuries. Then she laughed and stated, "I got inspiration from all of the accidents and wrote a song! One of the producers, Wowaka, did the most of the work though." Miku explained her lie with such a clumsy and ditzy air that I nearly believed her. I might've if I didn't hear the other senpai tell me what happened earlier.

I clutched the blankets in my hands and scowled with misty eyes. "Miku-senpai, you can rely on me!"

She paused, her eyes staring at me before a genuine smile widened on her lips. With a giggle, she nodded, and patted me on the head. "I'm sorry if you have such an unreliable senpai, Rin-chan."

I shook my head and lowered it until she inched closer to me and smoothed down my windblown hair from running frantically in the halls. I don't know why, but it felt like I was crying for her and myself – probably because I felt so useless. It was only until later on that I realized it was for an entirely different reason, but I'll leave it for bullet point number three.

The very next day, a huge announcement was made and it spread through the halls like a wild fire in a vast forest.

"_Unfortunately, it seems that Hatsune Miku, a beloved student, will be transferring schools in order to focus more on her work. Please give her a warm farewell as we say good bye to a fellow student and friend."_

I fumed. I cried. I buried my face into her chest, not wanting to let go of her after not knowing about how horrible she had it for the past two weeks. However, at the end of the day when some of us threw her a farewell party, I heard from a girl with silvery hair and red eyes – well, more like interrogated her – that the bullying was for more than two weeks.

"I-It's been going on...for a while now," she stuttered, hunching and cradling her drink in her hands. Apparently she's one of the few girls in Miku's class who sincerely liked the girl the moment the two met. "Like" as in she had romantic affection for my senpai and it pissed me off for some reason. Probably because I didn't want Len to have any competition. Yeah. That was it.

I wanted to tell Len about this, but he's been putting on a strong front before our senpai and held his feelings behind a foolish grin. He went as far as trying to flirt with the other girls at the party, but as his sibling, I could tell how much he was hurting. Miku pulled the two of us aside, and presented us with a kiss on the cheek respectively. I could feel a weak glare coming from the silver girl, and several other envious ones from the guys in the room.

"Thanks for being such great friends, you two," she said with a giggle causing me to blush more heavily than I thought necessary. Len, on the other hand, was ecstatic and tried to charm his way into getting another one. Miku had a slight blush on her own cheeks which probably cause Len's heart to skyrocket, possibly taking this as a victory of sorts. She obliged, gently planting one on his lips for a second before I pried her off, aggravated. Len glared at me fiercely while I blinked in confusion. Why did I do that? I couldn't quite grasp an answer at that time, and neither could anyone else in the room for that matter.

Miku then decided to laugh it off, patting me on the head and gesturing for us to join in with our other senpai. I figured out the shy girl's name being Yowane Haku and she thanked me for pulling Miku away from Len before the kiss got serious. I, for the life of me, felt pride swelling in my chest along with the enigmatic comfort of relief. She then told me that she confessed to Miku a month prior to the big announcement of her transfer only to get gently rejected. I respected and admired Haku for the fact that she didn't hate Miku for it, and instead still clung to her feelings.

...How does it feel like to like someone?

I asked her this and she gave me the most perplexed look ever.

Fast forward to Len and I becoming third years. Len got over Miku during the late months of our second year and decided to wait it out. He didn't try going for flings as often as he used to and tried, seriously, to go out with this shy girl named Aoki Lapis, but she was way too clingy for his tastes and he ended it before the summer leading into our third year. We somewhat drifted apart during school hours due to getting split up and joining more clubs and just hanging out with other people. Though, the two of us seem to get our act together whenever Miku was free to hangout.

She was accepted into Tokyo University for Performing Arts, and was making quite the name for herself. One day, she said, that she's going to get someone to listen to us sing and that we're going to sign a contract. We thought she was joking, only to discover that, well, she made it come true and we've been secretly involved with the same company that scouted Miku. Two months into our first term of the third year, rumors about our recent signing was released in our school.

And _boy_, did the people at school have something to say about that.

Len grew even _more_ popular with the girls while everyone suddenly grew interested in me. It was troublesome and thankfully, the news somewhat died down some months later. _Some_.

So let's fast forward again.

Utatane Piko transferred, uninterested and seemingly disregarded our existence. Although, somehow, Len became good friends with him. Well, at least, that's what he says. It didn't look like it at school. But boy's friendships always did confuse me because it looked like they just sat there.

One day, when Miku was in disguise, she invited us to the shopping district and to a cafe nearby. I was pleased, incredibly so, since it's been so stressful at school with rumors flying left and right about the new twin singing sensation. And when I was about to see Miku's beautiful face and hear all about her life university life, I got pissed off. Len decided to invite someone with me, much to my chagrin and it happened to be the transfer student. I never got his name, but I didn't care.

"Len, you do know who we're meeting up with, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but Utatane insisted."

Piko gazed at me with dull eyes and I grew even more aggravated. The least he could do was apologize for ruining a tradition. While the two boys walked ahead, I straggled behind, clutching my bag with distaste. How dare he for deconstructing our special time with Miku. What a jerk.

When we met up with Miku in our designated meeting spot – it was at an intersection by a flower shop and a mochi shop – she was wearing a sunhat with large sunglasses and – surprise, surprise – a sundress. She greeted us, her hair stuffed into the hair and probably held back by multiple hair clips and bobby pins. I grinned, ready to run up and hug her, but Piko beat me to it, by closing the gap between her and him and leaving me and Len out of his private confrontation.

He was only two or three inches taller than her, causing her to look up, and tilt her head. She smiled at him and _still _his eyes and expression were apathetic. How anyone could stay like that in the face of Hatsune Miku was an unsolvable mystery to me. Still, she smiled warmly, and gave a friendly wave.

"Hello, nice to meet you," she beamed.

"...I've always been a fan." Miku paused and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hatsune Miku, please go out with me."

She lowered her sunglasses, her lips parted in shock, and – no, no, _no_ – she was blushing too. "W-Wait, I don't even know your name-"

"Utatane Piko, I'm an aspiring musician."

She paused, and nodded her head. "Oh, if you want to talk to a producer, I'll guarantee that you'll get both an interview and-"

He shook his head. "I like Hatsune Miku, the person, more than I like the singer."

I really wanted to hurt this guy. I really, really, _really_ wanted to hurt this guy. As he kept talking, there was life brimming in his eyes and it pissed. Me. _Off_. Shut up, I kept screaming in my head, _shut up_. I didn't want to hear him keep talking, to keep confessing his feelings for _my_ senpai. He barely knew her. He shouldn't have a right to say such lines with such damned sincerity and ignore Len and I. He was a thorn on my side and everyone else's and once Miku rejects him, then I'll make sure to teach him a lesson-

-then my heart froze.

Miku placed her hands on her cheeks, blushing furiously. "N-Now, honestly, you don't need to try to persuade me-"

Again, he shook his head. "I. Like. You."

"Keep going, Utatane, keep going," Len mumbled under his breath. I swiftly turned to look at him with wide eyes and he met mine with a cocky grin. They planned this. My own brother betrayed me. He sent a playful wink my way before silently rooting for his friend.

The blush deepened on Miku's cheeks and she waved her hands furiously in between them. Reject him, Miku, please, please reject him! "U-Utatane-san, I don't think you're right in the head."

Her rationalizations didn't deter him at all, much to my chagrin.

"My name is Utatane Piko, I'm a third year, I aspire to be a successful musician." Then he gave a serious look, one that took me by surprise. "And my inspiration is _you_, Hatsune Miku. I fell in love with your music."

Miku was speechless and her face was getting even more and more crimson.

"One date, that's all I ask for in changing your mind. If you don't like me, then I'll resign myself into signing a restraining order and I won't go closer than fifty meters away from you."

"N-Now, that's going too far, d-don't you think?"

He shook his head. "I'm willing to take the chance."

I was growing irritated with him because...

* * *

Bullet point number three:

I was in love with my senpai, Hatsune Miku too.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I have no idea what compelled me to write a Rin/Miku/Piko triangle. Originally, I wanted to just write a Piko/Miku, but suddenly a third person appeared and got me confused. When it came to the third person, I was going to use Len, but Rin somehow won, and I did put in some Len/Miku and even a hint of Miku/Haku, but those ships didn't end up sailing. And I wasn't going to make Len at all vengeful or still mulling the "What if" when it came to being with Miku. **

**Pssh, kid's got more going on for him than that. **

**However, Rin on the other hand...**

**This was so rushed. Sorry, I just wanted to get this idea out of the way. Who in the world _knows_ when this'll be updated anyway?**

**I surely don't. **

**A Monkshood is a flower, by the way, and there's a reason why it's used as the title. I'll reveal the meaning of it sometime in the story, but for those curious, go google it.**

**~Ventus**


End file.
